The present invention relates to the field of electrochemical processing, and more particularly to an improved fluid chemical system for the chemical used in the process. The predominant current usage of the present inventive improved fluid system is in the handling of chemical electrolyte used for in place electropolishing, wherein it is desirable to reduce the cumulative temperatures imparted to the fluid electrolyte due to the substantial heat created in the process.
It is known in the art to deposit and/or remove materials by passing an electric current through a fluid electrolyte which is in contact with a conductive electrode. Materials are exchanged between the electrolyte and the electrode depending upon the direction of current flow and the ionization of materials to be deposited on or removed from the electrode. Electroplating is a well known application of this general method. Electropolishing is also well known in the art. In the electropolishing process, irregularities and deposits on a surface are removed by causing such to be drawn into the electrolyte solution.
In many electrochemical processes, she temperature of the electrolyte can be readily controlled. Since a large quantity of electrolyte is used to immerse the electrode, the temperature of the electrolyte is generally stable, even though heat is introduced in the process. However, recent developments in the art have resulted in xe2x80x9cin placexe2x80x9d electrochemical processing. An example is the in place electrochemical polishing of a pipe. In such an example, a cathode is drawn through the pipe while an electrolyte solution is simultaneously piped through the pipe. The pipe acts as an anode and is electrochemically polished in the process. Since the electrolyte solution must be continuously pumped through the pipe during the process, it is most practical to recirculate the solution. However, since a significant amount of heat is generated in the process, the electrolyte tends to become overly heated as the process continues. This might not, upon first examination, seem to be a significant problem. Indeed, it is desirable that the electrolyte be heated higher than the ambient temperature. Nevertheless, the inventor has found that, as a practical matter, the electrolyte does become dramatically over heated during many such operations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have some method and or means for avoiding or, at least, minimizing the undesirable effects caused by the heating of electrolyte during an electrochemical process. While increasing the quantity of electrolyte used is one possible solution, it would be desirable to have an alternative method and/or means which does not have the disadvantage of the additional bulk and additional expense associated with the use of an additional quantity of electrolyte.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for reducing the electrolyte temperature during an electrochemical process.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for improving an electrochemical process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for keeping the parameters of an electrochemical process within acceptable tolerances.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for reducing the quantity of electrolyte needed during an electrochemical process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for reducing the time required to accomplish an electropolishing process.
Briefly, a known embodiment of the present invention is an improved in place electropolishing apparatus for polishing a pipe. In an electrolyte handling subsystem, a cooler is provided for cooling a fluid electrolyte as the electrolyte is recirculated through the pipe. Optionally, a temperature sensor controls the operation of the cooler.
An advantage of the present invention is that the temperature of the fluid electrolyte is reduced.
A further advantage of the present invention is that temperature dependant electrical parameters, such as resistance, can be readily kept within acceptable tolerances.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a lesser quantity of electrolyte is required, since the fluid electrolyte can be cooled and recirculated.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear to those skilled in the art in view of the description of modes of carrying out the invention, and the industrial applicability thereof, as described herein and as illustrated in the several figures of the drawing. The objects and advantages listed are not an exhaustive list of all possible objects or advantages of the invention. Moreover, it will be possible to practice the invention even where one or more of the intended objects and/or advantages might be absent or not required in the application.
Further, those skilled in the art will recognize that various embodiments of the present invention may achieve one or more, but not necessarily all, of the above described objects and advantages. Accordingly, the listed objects and/or advantages are not essential elements of the present invention, and should not be construed as limitations.